


Reflection

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x11 after episode filler, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: Magnus feels wrong in his own skin, Alec tries to help.





	Reflection

“Well I know a thing or two about fighting. So what do you say I help you out?” 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Alec smiled at his boyfriend, pulling him closer by the waist and leaning down to give him another soft kiss. He tried to lean into it further and deepen it, but for the third time in two days, Magnus was pulling away.

“Are you uh, are you hungry?” Magnus asked in his tired soft voice. He was avoiding Alec’s eyes and Alec let out a small breath.

“Hey.” Alec said, putting a finger on Magnus’s chin to look into his eyes. “What’s going on in that beautiful brain?” he asked softly. He was happy to be rewarded with a small smile.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked, his hands coming to rest on Alec’s chest.

“Well I don’t mean to sound pushy it’s just...you haven’t been letting me touch you. Or kiss you for longer than a second. And you haven’t been like this since...since...you know.” 

Alec stumbled over his words. He didn’t want to bring up the Valentine incident, didn’t want to hurt Magnus anymore than he already was hurting from the loss of his magic. Thankfully Magnus seemed to understand what he was trying to say, nodding and slipping his hands from Alecs chest to cross in front of his own body.

“I’m sorry Alexander.” The warlock said, taking a small step back, trying to retreat from the conversation like he had been for days now.

“You don’t need to apologize Magnus.” Alec said, touching Magnus’s neck. “Just talk to me. You know I’d never intentionally do anything to make you uncomfortable.”

Alec saw Magnus sigh, a small tear escaped his eye and neither of them made a move to wipe it away.

“It’s just the adjustment.” Magnus explained. “A little worse than last time. My body doesn’t feel like mine anymore. Like a piece of me is missing so I don’t have any to spare.”

The wavering in Magnus’s voice broke Alec’s heart. He carefully reached out to Magnus’s crossed arms, gently coaxing him to release his hold and let Alec take his hands.

“I never want to take away any pieces of you.” Alec said earnestly. “The amount that you have already ripped away because of me breaks my heart every time I think of it.”

Both of them were on the verge of fully breaking down into tears. Alec needed something, anything to do to help Magnus feel like his body was his own. He was racking his brain for anything when looked over Magnus’s shoulder and got an idea. 

“Do you trust me?” Alec asked, squeezing Magnus’s hands. Magnus nodded slightly.

“Of course.” He replied. Alec took Magnus’s hand and started leading him to their bedroom, he shut the door behind them and steered Magnus over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room, facing Magnus to it and standing behind him.

“Just go with me on this okay?” Alec said, his fingers coming to Magnus’s collar, starting to unbutton his shirt.

“Alexander I don’t-” Magnus started to protest, Alec shook his head then softly kissed Magnus’s cheek.

“No funny business I promise. Just keep looking ahead.” 

Magnus did as Alec asked as his Shadowhunter boyfriend slowly undid every button on his shirt then slid it off his shoulders, leaving him bare chested save for the singular necklace around his neck.

“You see this chest?” Alec asked, his hand coming to rest over Magnus’s heart. “This chest that I rest my head against at night. Listening to you breathe. Listening to your strong beautiful heart beat. This chest that makes my brain explode when it’s pressed against my back? This is Magnus Bane’s chest. The most gorgeous man in the world.”

Alec moves his hands to Magnus’s shoulders, running his fingers down to the wrists. 

“These arms. These arms that reach out and hold the ones you love. That you use to wield weapons and pick up precious little warlock children. This arms that hold me when I need to be held. These arms that you made an incredible sacrifice with, pushing every bit of magic out of to save lives. These are Magnus Bane’s arms.”

Alec undid Magnus’s belt and slowly slid his boyfriend’s pants down his legs, kneeling down to help Magnus step out of his shoes and pants. Alec knelt next to them, still looking in the mirror ahead he ran his hands softly over Magnus’s thighs.

“These legs. These legs that move you when you dance. That carry you when you are running into battle to save lives. These legs that you wrap around my waist when we make love. These are Magnus Bane’s legs.”

Alec pressed a small kiss to Magus’s thighs and stood up again, one arm going around Magnus’s waist and the other gently touching his temple.

“This face. Those eyes that are beautiful no matter what color they are. That you wear your tiger stripes on with pride. Those lips that whisper sweet nothings and kiss away pain and give rousing speeches. This mind that you keep so closely guarded, that you used to protect an innocent little girl who you love so much. These are Magnus Bane’s. You are Magnus Bane and every inch of this body is yours. It is powerful and strong and yours.”

Alec took a step back, leaving Magnus alone in front of the mirror.

“Take a minute. Take it in. Magnus Bane, the strongest most beautiful man in the world. No magic required.”

Magnus took a deep breath and centered himself, Alec’s words had overwhelmed him to an incredible degree. He stared straight ahead and flexed his hands. He still felt the hollow within himself where the magic once was. But this body, this was his. Valentine was gone, noone was taking him over, he was still here. A little shaken and cracked but not broken.

He broke his own gaze in the reflection and turned to Alec, slipping his arms around the Shadowhunter’s waist.

“Thank you Alexander. I really needed that.”

Alec smiled softly. “Anything for you.”

Magnus leaned in and gave his boyfriend a soft kiss, then leaned their foreheads together.

“Alexander, take me to bed. Make love to me.” he whispered between them. Alec pulled him in just a little closer.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
